


Billionaire Camp

by jenn72stamper



Category: Crossfire Series - Sylvia Day, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn72stamper/pseuds/jenn72stamper
Summary: Ana and Christian meet at camp for young billionaires, the thing is she and her twin are there with their older brother. Christian thinks she is with him, but he soon discoverers the truth.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own fsf or crossfire series E L James and Sylvia Day do

CPV

Here I am sitting here wondering why I came to this place. I know why I guess it was to make my family happy. About a month ago I finally got the courage to tell my family the truth about my past. I told them in detail leaving out the gory details about the sex. My family told me that they love me unconditionally. They said that Elena was to blame.

So about two weeks ago my dad and mom told me about this camp, they said it could help me to make friends with people around my age and it could help me be the man that can help me relax.

So here I am sitting here at this table at the far end so I can see who comes in and not worry about being touched. That is when I see her, she looks just wow. I see she hugs first a female they both giggle together, while hugging. I then see a person I know though my business dealings walk in the great Gideon Cross. He goes to my girl, what where that come from my girl, I don't know her name yet. The looks he giving her is pure love. I have to have her even if it stealing her away from Cross so be it

APV

Damn my brother and sister for dragging me here this is the last place I want to be. I did not know I had a family till two years ago. That is when my life changed. My mom died then and in her letter to me she stated that I have an older brother and a twin sister. I was hurt badly when I found out about this, but at the funeral they showed up with my birth dad. I was shocked to learn that my mom lied to meTo learn that Gideon Cross was my older brother was a wow moment and discover my twin sister is named Irland was wonderful. To go from being Ana Steele only child to having a family was a moment I will never forget.

About three months ago I finally told my family what Steve did to me. At the same time my brother told us what happened to him, let's just say that we cried for the rest of the day. A month ago my sister found this camp for us to go to.

So here I am walking into this conference room, that is when I see him. I know who he is because he handed me my diploma from college. But damn he is even more sexier than he was then. The looks he is giving me is like he wants to eat me up. I would not mind at all, I can finally tell my ex best friend that I have her dream man.

I walk over to my twin sister and hug her, she whispers in my ear, "Damn sis, you should do that one and bring him into our family." We both giggling. Before I could respond to her our older brother walks in. He is more protected of me then my sister and she doesn't mind one bit.

Flynn POV

I sit here in the conference room and call it to order. Here are some of the richest young people with some pretty messed up past. So I am here to help them out. I asked them to state their name and where they are from. I point to the person on my left,

"Jennifer from Dallas." Others say their name as we go by each person. I am shocked to see Christian in here, "Flynn you know me." Christian says.

"I do but tell the rest of us." I say

"Well I am Christian from Seattle. " he says.

The girl next to him says "Irland from New York."

" Anastasia from Seattle but now New York". Last person was "Gideon from New York. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cpov 

Well well well Anastasia was from Seattle at one time. The way she is looking at me is like she knows who I am. I look at her and ask " Do you know who I was when you came into the room?"

Ana looks at me and says "Yes I do I have the privilege of shaking your hand once before a few years ago. "

"When was this Ana? You never said you knew Grey. How did you meet?" Cross says.

"It was four years ago when I graduated from college. My ex best friend interviewed him too. You know who she is." she says. 

I look at her and I think I need to spank her. She has one hell of a smart mouth. But I do enjoy that she doesn't like my sister-n-law Kate the tramp Grey. I see Cross looking at her with pure love, while I am thinking about how to steal her away from him. 

"Cross why don't you and these two ladies have coffee after this meeting."

"I can't meet but they can if they want. Ana please don't hesitate to call me you know I worry about you. Irland please keep my girl out of trouble." Cross says. 

His girl. She is Mine and I am going to take her away from him. When I look over at Ana she is looking at Cross like she is going to kill him. 

APOV

I'm going to kill my older brother, his girl yeah right I'm my own person thanks to my company and my new family. 

"Mr. Grey could you please give me and Gideon a moment before my sister and I join you for coffee. " I say. 

He says he will give us thirty minutes and he will meet us in the cafe for coffee. I look at my older brother and smirk and say "Bro what was that for?"

"Yes brother what the hell!" Irland says.

He is looking me in the eyes telling me that Grey is wanting in my panties. I look at him and laugh and Irland is there with me. "One don't forget I know all of his secrets thanks to the tramp that is my ex best friend. Two he thinks I'm your girlfriend which is funny. I know that we have only known each other for a short time but damn it's funny. The tramp is going to flip when she realizes I'm her boss as is and Mr. Grey would be a great person for our family. Don't you think? Could you please tell me why I should tell him that the tramp was going to sell him out to the world because of who her daddy is."

He looks at me and says he would be a great new family member but do you think you can tame him. Yes tell him about the tramp and let him know how you know that information ok.

As Irland and I walk to the cafe I look over and ask why he is that way with me and not her.

She says because it's my turn for it and laughs about it,

We walk in and see him there in a corner table and I swear he just smiled. We walked over and tell the waiter what we want. He looks at my sister and I in thought. 

You and her are sisters, you don't look alike. He is looking back and forth between us. 

I say to him yes we are. We are twins. He is shocked at first. Irland then says yes I dye my hair and wear contacts so we are definitely sisters. 

So he then asks me why I moved to New York. I tell him it's because my family lives there. So you and Cross how long have you been a couple? That has me and Irland giggling. He looks at us if we lost our mind. I say to him lets play a game of truth. He looks at me and says why not. 

Ok Mr. Grey I'm first I know you hated the question the tramp asked. But I am asking Are you gay? He then says no Ana I'm not. Irland then asks me if I have ever slept with Gideon and I tell her in a gagging way yuck no way in hell I'm sleeping with him like she will ether. He looks like he is happy about it. He looks at me and ask why I hate Kate so much and then I told him that my honesty is going to hurt his family and cause a major divorce in the Grey family. He says tell him. So I tell him about how Kate is now out of a job because I just made it happen right before I walked in here. He asks me why I tell him he should have made her sign an NDA because I just stopped a story about him and his lifestyle from coming out to the public. He says one minute please and dials someone on the phone. 

Hey bro how is it going? We hear on the phone. Not good now is the bitch home? Yes he says. She is upset when she got here she lost her job and her father had to fire her. He said the owner of the company said so. No that is not the reason why she got fired because she was going public about me and my old lifestyle choice. I am sitting here with the owner of the company she can tell me all about the bitch. He says. Also get rid of the bitch before you do that make her sign a NDA. 

I feel sorry for Mr. Grey's brother Irland says. I do to Kate is a selfish bitch. Thank God for you and Gideon when I lost our mom. Christian then asks if he can have all the details on Kate for his brother defense team. I say I will have them here in the morning. They are in my office in New York. I then tell him he owns half of Seattle and I own the other half of it. He said that his competition was with Steele Inc not Cross Industries. I then say I am Anastasia Steele-Cross full owner of Steele inc and my sister and I along with Gideon own Cross Industries.

CPOV

I am in shock the girl I wanted to spank. Shows me who the boss is. But I am still going to take her from Cross.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own fsf or crossfire series E L James and Sylvia Day do

All mistakes are mine

Cpov

Well here I am sitting here at the cafe the next morning waiting for Ana. She said she had the files I need for my brother and my family. Fucking Welch still don't have that background check I ordered on Anastasia, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I must have been in deep thought I didn't see them come in.

"Grey" says Cross.

"Cross" I say. He looks at me pissed.

"I want to know what your interest in Ana is. I know your looking into her background please stop. She is a private person. I protect those who are close to me." he says.

"I'm interested in her because she's a beautiful woman and I wanna know how she got the details details on my life." I say, "Like you on the private person too."

"If you want her, You have to go through me." he says.

"what is that supposed to mean, What's the big secret?" I say.

"I know your waiting for her. She'll be down after her therapy session. She has all the files you want. Till then stop looking into her life. " he says.

I am thinking about how I am going to take her away from him. Shit am I am up for a challenge. Hell yes I am. She will be mine by the end of the week. Cross won't know what hit him.

APOV

I'm on my way to see Christian after an intense therapy session. I guess I am lost in thought when my brother stops me. "Big bro, what the hell. "

"Grey still thinks that you are my girl. Are you still going to bring him into the family? You do need to tell him the truth about us." Gideon says

"Really Gideon you know that I am. Its quite funny to watch him when he is plotting how he is going to still me away from my big brother. By the way did I tell you thank you for stopping that background check on me." I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful with Grey ok sis." he says.

I walk into the cafe and see him. He looks like he is lost in thought. I walk over and say "Penny for your thoughts."

He looks at me as figuring out a puzzle

"Hello Anastasia" he says.

"Christian" looking into those intense sexy grey eyes. "Please call me Ana I feel like I am in trouble when I am called Anastasia."

He asks is I have the files he needs. I hand them to him and say these are just copies of it the originals are in Seattle I plan on flying up there when this camp is over. Plus I have a charity event to go to when I get there. He looks lost in thought and says "The Coping Together gala, is that the event?"

"Yes it is, I am looking for a plus one because Irland was supposed to come with me but she will be out of the country."

Thanks you for this I have to say to my Facebook friends out there that have encourage me to write. I am still learning how to do this. So all mistakes are mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN FSG OR CROSSFIRE SERIES E L JAMES AND SYLVIA DAY DO.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

CPOV

I am wondering why she isn't taking Cross with her to the gala. Do I would love to take her. "Why not take Cross with you." I ask.

"Oh he is going but he never ever takes a date." she says.

"I thought he was your husband that is why I asked. "

She is laughing at me and says "This is to funny and no I'm not taking my big brother to a gala."

I'm speechless. Oh yes she is mine and she doesn't even know it. "How about you come with me after all after all it is at my folks house." I ask.

"On one condition, I need your help confronting the bitch and her twisted up friend Elena Lincoln." she says.

What the Fuck did she say. Now I'm curious about what those two are up to. "Ok I'll agree to help out. But please tell me what the fuck happened between all three of you. "

"Kate was being a selfish bitch when I lost my mom and two things happen on that day, I found out that I had a family in New York and I was a billionaire that was the good part. The bad part is Kate sold me to Elena they both are into sex trafficking, before you ask I have it all documented because my older brother was in the other room recording it. When I read what kate was going to release I saw she mentioned Elena name, So I need to do this at a public event. I'm sorry it's going to be at your family's house but it is the only way to do it." She says.

"Are you serious about this. I need to warn my dad and mom first before you do this." I say in shock. That bitch lied to me saying that I was the only one. "Do you know if she has any minors now?

"Yes in fact they both do." she says.

I pull out my phone and call my mom and dad as Cross sitting beside her, she puts her finger up to her mouth shush him up. "Hi mom can you please put dad on the other phone I need to talk to both of you but I am not alone, I have a couple of friends with me, and what I say needs to stay with us." I tell them. So I along with Ana and Gideon tell her everything and Gideon and my mom makes plans to meet this week to discuss the Coping Together foundation and the Crossfire foundation can come together.

APOV

I think he is still in shock and ask him if he is still interested in me and wanted to get to know me outside of here because I definitely want to get to know him too. I want hearts and flowers after all this bullshit is done. I think I fell in love with him long time ago. But could he handled me? Could he loving and not be the monster he thinks he is. Because I see a man with a heart of gold and cares for his family.

SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT REAL LIFE GETS IN THE WAY

JENN


	5. Çhapter 5

I DON'T OWN FSG OR CROSSFIRE SERIES E L JAMES AND SYLVIA DAY DO.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.

Time jump

APOV

Here I am sitting here in my office in Seattle waiting for Christian and Gideon to talk about the gala tomorrow. Christian and I have become closer and he is hinted that he wants to date. Yes we talked about our past and he is still processing the whole Mrs. Lincoln deal. With the help of my brother, sister, Dr. Flynn and I we have helped him out. He even knows what happened in my past. He seems to want to be there for me and has asked if I am moving back to Seattle. I am but after all this mess is over with. "Ana your brother is here.." my assistant says. "Send him in and when Mr. Grey gets here just send him in."

"Hey sis." He comes over and gives me a bear hug, "Looking forward till tomorrow. Grey's parents are on board with the plan our foundation is cosponsors this year and if you and Grey get together it will continue."

"Yes I am. Do you realize that all of us will be at the same table and that they have no idea that I'll be there. A course they are going to know that you will be there."

I am going to enjoy myself tomorrow that is giving me the peace of mind that I need to do this. "got a question for you and Christian when he gets here."

"Ask." they both say at the same time. I did not realize that he walked in while I was in thought. I look at Christian and I see the light at the end of this mess.

"Should I dye my hair or just wear a wig to the event?" I ask. They both say no to that.

"I want to show off my beautiful date and show them at the same time that they didn't own me. I am wanting to know at the end of this means will you go out with me?

"I would love to. But I am telling you that I am wanting hearts and flowers I deserve to be treated like a queen not like trash"

CPOV

Yes I have a date. She will be mine and I will treat her like a precious jewel she is. After all she is saving my life and her lives at the same time. My mom and dad are happy that I made great friends with the Cross family I know that I love Anastasia but I am worried that she will go back to New York. I want her to be mine always.

"I've been wondering how you why you are helping me out with this mess Ana? I know that you had your reasons for it." I say to her.

"Ever heard of pay it forward? That is the way my family is. But for me I would say I fell in love with you at my college graduation because of your love for feeding the world program." she says

Wow she is honest and I love it and I want more.

"Well sis I'll see you at your house later do you mind if I use your study? I have a meeting with our sister about that company she wants." Cross asks.

"Go for it but stay away from my candy stash. " she says, "Christian please stay behind I want to talk to you." she gets up and sits down beside me. She smells amazing and I am turned on by her, We see her brother leaves and close the door. I look at her and before I can ask what she wants to talk about, she kisses me with full of passion, I returned the kiss with just the same passion she is giving me. she is moaning in pleasure of the kiss and I pull her on my lap and deepening the kiss till we are out of breath. Wow just amazing I want her here and now but that has to wait.

APOV

Omg want a great kiss I want him but I have to wait till after tomorrow showdown.

Thanks for the great reviews and I want to thank yall for accepting my Ana

Jenn


	6. Çhapter 6

I DON'T OWN FSG OR CROSSFIRE SERIES E L JAMES AND SYLVIA DAY DO. 

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

APOV 

"Gideon what are we waiting for?" I ask. 

He says "Waiting for your date and our security for the night and I have a surprise for you. "

"Really bro." about that time there is a knock at our door. Gideon gets the door and Christian and my step dad walks in with our security. I run into my dad's arms hugging him tight. "Daddy what are you doing here?"

"Surprise tonight I am here as your and Gideon head of security along with Taylor being Mr. Grey head of security because both of these two men say that you are the most important person in that room tonight?" My dad says. 

"Ok let's get this show on the road. Hello handsome by the way." I walk over and melt into his arms when he gives me a hug and a small peck on the cheek. 

We all leave the house to head off to the gala in the limo that I own. I'm holding Christian's hand. He asks me if I am nervous I keep telling he no, that I am happy. I ask him if Kate will be there with Elliott. He told me that he is serving her with divorce papers after I out her and Elena.

We finally get to the gala. Taylor opens Christian's door and the cameras are flashing all over, he then helps me out of the car and Gideon joins us on the carpet. We all pose together then I pose with my brother and then I pose with Christian with my hand on his chest looking him in the eyes. I see love in them.

We go around the room and mingle for a bit and he introduced me to his mom and dad along with my brother. I tell it is how nice it is to meet them anesthesia for us to be there and because we have beautiful I am and it's great to have me and my brother to be there. 

We make our way to our table and take our seats. I see the shocked expression of Kate's face. "Well hello Kate, long time. You remember my brother Gideon, Who is this handsome man?" 

Before she can respond Christian says to me and Gideon, "My love this is my older brother Elliot and it's beautiful woman is my sister Mia. guys this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele-Cross and her older brother Gideon Cross." We all talk about different things and Kate gives me looks like I better not tell her husband her dark secrets. Only she knew that is what I am going to do. About that time Mrs. Grey brings over a friend to sit down with us.

"May I introduce my good friend Elena Lincoln. This is Christian's girlfriend Anastasia Steele-Cross and her older brother Gideon Cross." she says. Boy am I getting dirty looks from her too. This is going to be fun when I can go off on them. The whole time I am holding Christian's hand and smiling at them. We hear the microphone turned on and mr, grey gives a speech about digging deep for the charity and saying that this year that they have partnered with the Crossfire foundation so please dig deeper into our pockets. then he asks for Christian, Gideon and I to come up on stage and to tell them more about our charities and how much we are giving. 

"My name is Gideon Cross and this is my sister Anastasia we represent the Crossfire foundation we help children that have been molested by someone that they knew or from an authority figure." My brother says. He hands the mic to Christian and he says that his family charity helps children that came out of drugs and violent households. Then he handed me the mic.

"Hello the three of us have decided to donate 6,000,000 million dollars to this fundraiser tonight. But before the night gets underway I would love to have two more guests join us on stage. Ms. Elena Lincoln and Mrs. Katherine Grey please come join us on the stage." They come up on stage and quickly our security surroundings the stage. They are both looking at me and Elena is looking at Christian pleading for him to help her and he is looking at me. "Before we get started I am here to tell there good people of Seattle that these two are the worst type of people who our foundation hate. They are both petafiles they both have underages kids at their house that they share waiting for them as we speak." About that time the screen comes to life showing the underage kids both on two Saint Andrew's crosses. "On top of that they are both into sex slave trafficking." Then the scene changes to when I was sold to Elena. "So you two have no right to be here." About that time they are yelling at me calling me a gold digging whore trying to get to me 

But before they come close to me they are handcuffed and being read their rights Elliott comes up on stage and hands Kate divorce papers and says that he never wants to see her again and spits at her. Grace comes up on stage and quickly hugs Christian, Gideon, and me to her. 

After all the drama the party can get started.

CPOV

Wow. I can't believe that it is all over. My love is the strongest person I know. She and Elliott are talking and she says off handed that her twin sister is single and I see Cross looking lovingly at my sister.


	7. Çhapter 7

I DON'T OWN FSG OR CROSSFIRE SERIES E L JAMES AND SYLVIA DAY DO

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

APOV

Waking up the next morning with all the drama gone in my life was a great way to wake up. I text Irland that it went well and all is well here

I get up and go eat my breakfast and Gideon and Irland are both sitting at my breakfast bar eating breakfast. I get myself some coffee and start reading the newspapers. 

ELENA LINCOLN AND KATHERINE GREY ARRESTED AT LAST NIGHT GALA   
Details inside....

"I think I am going to invite all the Greys to dinner tonight. What do you think?" as I am texting all the Greys. 

"Good idea." They both say 

"Gideon I saw how you looked at Mia last night, are you going to bring her into our family?" I ask. He looks like he is blushing and nods towards me and I look at my phone it looks like I'm cooking for our family and Christian's family. They are all coming tonight

A few hours later with the table sat up for eight people. I cooked steaks, bake potatoes with all the trimmings, and side salads with your choice of dressings. Also for dessert I made a homemade chocolate cake with chocolate icing and raspberries on the side.

About the time I get everything set up my brother brings in the Grey family. I walk over and give Grace and Mia a hug. I kiss Elliott and Carrick on the cheek. Then I turn and give Christian a kiss on the lips hugging him close saying in his ear, "Are we ever going on a proper date and when are you going to ask me out?" 

"Laters." he says. 

"Welcome to my home. I thought we needed a break from all the drama from last night. By the way, this is my sister Irland she was out of town and flew in last night after the gala." I say. 

We all sit down to eat and talk about everything and anything. I'm happy with how all of us are getting along and then Christian says "Anastasia you and me tomorrow night a proper date at 6:30 pm I'll pick you up." I look at him and smirk and say "Don't be late." 

I look towards Gideon and he is whispering in Man's ear and she nods happily. I noticed Irland and Elliott looking at each other shyly. I see tears of joy from Grace and a huge smile on Carricks face. I ask the girls if they want to help me with getting the dessert and coffee and tea on the table. 

I'm in the kitchen and Grace gives me a hug and says thank you for having us over and she is happy for all her children being happy again. I just smile and say nothing. 

After dinner Mr. and Mrs. Grey leaves to go home it is just us there. Gideon says he and Irland are going to take Elliott and Mia home and be back in a few hours. Christian and I walk over to my couch and before we sit down he crashes his lips to mine. I open up and he deepens the kiss. He picks me up and lays me on the couch and lays on top of me grinding himself on me. I can feel his hardon and boy does he feels huge. He knows that I am a virgin. Because we text and talk nightly and throughout the day. I have fallen in love with him. I hope he feels the same. 

CPOV

Wow I love this woman and I plan on telling her that on our date tomorrow night. I hope she is ready for a quick marriage because a week from now I am taking her to Las Vegas and her brother is helping me out because I want her for life. Cross and her step dad Ray told me that if I hurt her I am a dead man. I don't want to hurt her at all. 

She is sexy, sassy, sweet, smart and about to be all mine.


	8. Çhapter 8

I don't own FSOG or the Crossfire Series E. L. James and Sylvia Day does

All mistakes are mine. 

CPOV 

I am on my way to Ann’s house to pick her up for our date. I was shocked when I first found out that her and Cross were brother and sister and she didn't find out till four years ago and it was all about the time the bitches were out to get her. My own people discovered Elena was buying her for training to be a submissive. She is anything but. Damn it makes me want to be sick again. 

I am so looking forward to seeing her, she is sexy as fuck. My dick is hard just thinking about her.

I am going to tell her that we are flying out to Las Vegas with her brother and sister tomorrow, because Cross is taking Mia there for a date and Ireland is taking Elliot there to cheer him up after what Kate did to him and our family. So we are helping Ireland out that is my cover. I can't wait until I marry her there in front of our family and friends. I had Ireland and Cross help me out with that.

As Taylor pulls up the driveway I see her locking up her house with her CPO Sawyer she looks good in a plum dress with black knee high boots with her jacket over her arm so in case it gets cold out. I get out of my car and kiss her on the cheek. “Hello beautiful,” I say.

“Hello handsome,” she says. She takes my hand and I lead her to my SUV and I open her door for her and help her in. I walk around and get in I take her hand and ask about her day.

She tells me all about it and I tell her about my day. “Where are we going to have for dinner?” She asks.

“The Mile High Club, it's my club and I am showing off my girl tonight “ I say.

“I've been trying to get a reservation there for a while and I can't get a reservation with my money.” She says.

“Well I will have a table ready for you anytime you want it.” I say.

We pull up to the restaurant and the paparazzi are out in full force. I look at her and ask “Are you ready for the lowlifes that are out there?”

She giggles and says “As I'll ever be.” I get out and turn to help her get out of the car. The cameras are flashing and the questions are flying out at us. We just ignore it because we don't see ourselves as celebrities.   
We reach the maitre de and I tell him reservation for Grey and tell him that Miss Steele-Cross ever calls for a reservation just give her my table and my private room if she has a meeting in the future. He takes us to my table and we order a glass of Sancerre to drink. The waitress comes back to the table and starts making eyes at me. Before I can say anything Ana says to her “Your fired the reason why I am saying this before your boss says it is because the man who you are making eyes at is the owner and he is mine and not anyone else's.” 

“I agree with her so get the fuck out of my building and don't come back.”I get up and get the manager while Taylor takes the girl away. I come back with the manager and he takes our order. “I have to say that you are hot when you are in charge.” I smirk.

“I just hate people like that and I own a couple of restaurants too.” She says. 

We continue with our dinner and talk about everything and anything under the sun. So I finally ask if she wants to go to Las Vegas to help me cheer up my brother. She says yes she does because Ireland is wanting to get to know Elliott and when the divorce is finalized she is wanting to get with him. She was surprised how quickly her brother has fallen in love with my sister.

I can't wait till I get her there I have the most romantic proposal ready for her. She wants hearts and flowers. She is getting that and more.

APOV

I have loved our dinner tonight and I want to sleep with him but I have a surprise for him. I am going to sleep with him in Las Vegas and he is going to be my first and last in that department. I love this man.


	9. Çhapter 9

I Don't Own FSOG or The Crossfire Series E. L. James and Sylvia Day Do

All mistakes are mine.

**********************

I would like to think y'all for encouraging me to write this story. This is my last chapter and I have an epilogue next.

**********************

Lemon alert!!!!

APOV

Here we are on our way to Las Vegas and we are all on my brother's party jet as he calls it. Christian, Elliott, and Gideon are all joking around with each other, this is what Elliot needed to to get his life back in order. 

From what Christian tells me this is how he as always acted. Kate must have did a bad number on him. I then see my sister look at him with a lot of love, like how I see Mia looks at Gideon. “Hey sis are you going to bring him into our family?” asking her the same question she asked me. 

“Yes I am, I'm going to wait until he is free from that bitch first.” she says happily.

We smile at each other like reading each other's thoughts, we discovered that we can do that. Gideon hates it. “Bro, what is the plan for this trip?”  
She asks. 

“We are going to have a night out gambling for all of us. Then you girls have a full day of spa treatments and shipping, Ana please go shopping and have fun, Mia and Ireland please make sure she has fun. Us guys are going golfing. We are going to have dinner out. Don't forget that we are here for a week.” He says. 

“What is the deal about Ana and shopping?” Christian asks.

“She hates it!” My brother and sister say at the same time.

We all land and go to the hotel and all go to the penthouse apartment my family owns. We all have a light dinner and all get ready to go out and have fun.

The following day

Mia and Ireland drag me into a bridal boutique, I ask them why they just say let's play pretend that we are getting married and pick out our wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses for each of us. So we all do and I have to say that I feel like I am a queen in the dress I picked out and the girls look great in the beautiful pale pink dresses I picked out. My sister looks lovely in the ivory dress she picked out and us in royal blue gowns she picked out. Mia looks beautiful in the cream gown she picked out and she had us in lavender dresses she picked out.  
Ireland is up to something because she is all smiles at the moment. 

We are headed back to the penthouse to get ready for dinner with the guys. I am wearing a short silver dress, with silver hoop earrings and necklace and bracelet. I look at my sister and she is in blue. Mia is in pink. We are all ready for dinner and we walk down to the guys who are waiting for us. They are staring at us in aw.

We get to the restaurant. We are seated in our private room, we are enjoying our meal. I noticed that Gideon is acting strange and then it happens. 

He stands up and drops to one knee and looks at Mia with all the love in the world, “Mia I fell in love with you the first time I saw your face at the gala. You are beautiful, sweet, and sexy. Well you give me the opportunity to be the man and the husband that you deserve? Will you marry me Mia?”

I see tears and a huge smile on her face “YES, YES YES!!!!!” She shouts. He places a 10c pink diamond on her hand. 

“So Ireland is that the look you were giving me?” I ask. She nodded. We both give our brother the twin hugs he hates. *Congratulations big brother.” We say at the same time. He is hugging us back. Then we do the same to Mia. “Congratulations to you our new sister. By the way just remember twins runs in our family.” She is smiling for joy. I walk over to Christian and smile. He and Elliot have congratulated both of them. Christian says that our plans for tomorrow is a late brunch in the garden area and a day by the pool for all of us. 

The following day

I wake up happy for my brother after he and Mia went to celebrate their engagement Christian, Elliot, Ireland, and I go back to the penthouse and we cheer up Elliot by telling him about stupid shit we have done. And we all play a drunken game of truth and dare. I swear Ireland just gave him a kiss to make him want more. She told him that she'll wait until his divorce is finalized and be the woman who will make him happy and loved. 

My sister and I walk out to the garden area and it's all decorated with flowers and hearts. Then I hear one of my favorite Backstreet Boys songs playing, the song is Shape of My Heart. I am looking at Christian and when Nick Carter starts singing, 

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart… 

Christian kneeling before me and I'm tearing up.

“Anastasia I once told you that I don't do hearts and flowers. That change the day you walked into the group therapy room, all I thought of is that you are mine. I went to every therapy session with the goal of making myself a better man for you and for my family. I got to know the real you and I fell in love with you more and more. You are beautiful, smart, sexy, sassy, sweet, and caring. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Grey. Will you marry me?” He says. I dropped down to my knees and hug him saying “Yes you sweet man.” He stands us up and my family and his family are congratulating us. 

We eat our brunch and Ireland is telling the Greys how I found out about how I found out that I was a Cross. She also reminds Christian that twins run in our family. I am laughing at that because I know all too well. 

“Ana your day will be run by me and Mia, and it is a surprise.” Ireland says. We all go to the pool and relax and enjoy our day. Christian is hugging and kissing all on me. All day long. I look at my engagement ring it is a 15c princess cut diamond ring. I love it. 

Later that day 

Christian and I go up to the penthouse and we are in his room making out. He tells me that we are going to make love for the first time on our wedding day. We tell each other I love you. He helps me up and walks me to my own room and kisses me good night and tells me that tomorrow is going to be a busy day. 

The following day

CPOV

I am lying in my bed waiting for the text from Mia. I am hoping that I can pull this surprise off. Gideon and I got all of the paperwork done for this wedding. Her family and my family are here for this ceremony and I am looking forward to it and I'm happy about it. She doesn't know but I had Ireland and Mia pay for everything she needs.

I get up and take a shower and get ready for breakfast and I go down and eat my brother and Cross are sitting there waiting for me and Cross says “Ana and the girls are getting ready now and his sister was in happy tears about it.” I just smile and say “In two hours we will be related.”. 

Later that day

I am a happily married man and my wife and I are in a private room at the hotel. I am kissing her. We are lying here on the bed. I am kissing her down her neck to her beautiful breast sucking on the nipples. She is moaning and begging for more. I work my way down and kissing and nipping on her stomach then I reach her beautiful lips and start sucking the clit. She cums on my tongue and she tastes so sweet. She is still cumming when I push myself into her she doesn't feel the pain. I hold still so she can get used to me and when she nods I slowly make love to her and tell her I love you. With that we both come together. She is calling me by my name and I'm calling her name out. 

Afterwards we cuddle and I ask “Did you enjoy your surprise Mrs. Grey?”

She says “Yes I did Mr. Grey. 

We are going to be very happy together. I am very happy to have her in my life.


	10. Epalog

I Don't Own FSOG or The Crossfire Series E. L. James and Sylvia Day Do

All mistakes are mine

I would like to think the Facebook groups that encouraged me to write this story. I love you all.

Epilogue

3 Months Later

CPOV

So much has changed in my family. My wife and I are still very much in love. My sister and Gideon got married about two weeks after I did. My brother Elliot got married about a month ago and I have to say she truly loves him. Our family is the most powerful in the nation. What do you expect when four of us were billionaires to begin with. All our company names have Steele-Cross-Grey Inc. on them. 

We are all due at the courthouse this morning for the trials of Elena Lincoln and Katherine Kavanaugh. For their crimes they committed. I am just waiting for Ana and Ireland to come down stairs. Elliot is on the couch kicking back because he is trying to be strong. He has to see his ex wife and he is not happy.

I feel her before I see her, she walks in dressed in a black dress and so is Ireland and boy they do look like twins today. “Are you ready gentleman? We have to leave in five minutes.” My wife says walking to the door. Both Elliot and I run to our wives and kissing them on the lips. Grabbing their hands to walk out to the SUV taking us to the courthouse.

We are joking around making jokes with each other. My wife and Ireland looks at each other and do that twin mind thing that we all either hate or love. They take our hands and tell us, “We will be here for you the whole time.”

We arrive at the courthouse and the paparazzi is out in full force, yelling out questions about what we expect the outcome will be. We enter the courtroom and see our family already there and we all give each other hugs and give words of encouragement to each other.

We all take our seats and wait for the trolls come in the room and when they do we barely recognize them Kate has dark roots showing and dressed in an orange jumpsuit and Elena’s face is full of wrinkles and her hair is grey she is also in a jumpsuit. 

Elena is looking at me with longing and the look of sheer determination. Kate looking at me with pure lust in her eyes and then she notices Elliot and Ireland and I see pure jealousy in her eyes. Then she see Ana and I see different emotions there.

The judge called this to order we all look forward. The prosecuting attorney makes his opening line of testimony to the room. Then the defense attorney makes his opening statement to the courtroom.

The prosecuting side does its thing with all the witnesses they have. They have built a strong case against Katherine and Elena, with the help of our security teams and the recordings we have of them.

The defense is about to call their first witness and they call Katharine up to the stand. She tells us how she met Elena. The defense attorney then says your witness.The prosecuting attorney then ask Katherine “What was you promised for the sale of Mrs. Anastasia Grey?” She looks shocked at my wife and she looks at me like I belong to her. 

“I was promised Mr. Grey for a husband but I got the stupid one because Ana just discovered she was a Cross and her brother came got her. Christian is mine not hers I bought him and Elena bought Ana. I was supposed to be a Billionaires wife not a millionaires wife. She is already a Billionaire and now she owns my dad's company. She is not worthy of Christian like I am. I'm was going to be the best for him in and out of his bedroom and playroom.” I am thinking that I am no longer in the lifestyle any more. Because I have a great wife who I love dearly. 

Then they call Elena up to the stand for her statement. She looks at me and says “I own you Christian and I own Ana I bought her so I could give her to you so I could get you back in my playroom so you could go back to subbing for me. I am on after two things and that is your cock and your company. I was never going to give you up and I swear to God when I get out of prison, I am going to kill Ana because you belong to me.” She looks over to Katherine and says “You were made by me because you are my daughter, yes your father and I had a lot of sex.” 

Then the judge bangs on his desk and says “I find you both guilty of all the crimes you both commented. You both are sentenced to life in prison without parole y'all will die in prison. I bet you both die for the child rapes you were doing first.” They both are escorted out screaming.

After our time at the courthouse we all go back to my house and eat a wonderful dinner and we are thankful that they are out of our lives.  
6 months later

APOV

Here I am sitting here with my sister and my sister in law. We are all looking at the test in our hands. We are all pregnant at the same time. All our husbands are walking in and they look at us as ask what is wrong. 

Mia looks at them and says “We….”

Ireland says “Are….”

I then say “Pregnant!!!!!”

They all come running to us and pick us up kissing us saying how happy they are.

5 months later

We are her in the hospital and I am delivering twins and come to find out I got pregnant the first time we had sex. We were shocked that I was so far along. 

We deliver a boy first we name him Theodore Raymond Cross-Grey and then we deliver my little girl we name her Phoebe Grace Cross-Grey.

What can I say I love my life and my family.

Grace POV

I am so happy for all of my children they are happily married and with children and children on the way. I look at my youngest son and I see him happy and fulfilled now. I love my daughters in law and my son in law. They are the powerful ones in the world and I am happy with that.


End file.
